Into Those Deep Blue Eyes
by Flying Bubbles
Summary: It is Kyoko's death anniversary and Tohru is upset. Can Kyo fix things and make her happy?


**(Hey guys. I'm writing this story for the fun of it. I hope you like it :D I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS Natsuki Takaya! I used some quotes from the anime! Anyways I hope you enjoy it :D)**

**Into Those Deep Blue Eyes**

The hot sun was beating down on Torhu. The grass gently brushed against her ankles. She smiled and looked at the sky. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it Mom?" Another gentle breeze came, and Tohru's long brown hair flowed with the wind. She smiled even more. "Is that you Mom? I know that Spring was your favorite season." "Hey, Tohru, schools about to start!" "Coming Arisa!" Tohru skipped towards her friend merrily, then stopped and looked at the sky again. "Be safe in Heaven, Mom."

Tohru walked slowly to school with Arisa, and Hana. The Japanese cherry blossoms were falling everywhere. "This was Mom's favorite part of Spring. She loved watching the cherry blossoms fall everywhere. Sometimes we'd even try to catch them as they fell." Tohru said smiling. "Oh yeah! I remember that game." Arisa said laughing. "Kyoko always won." "Yeah, Mom was an expert!" Tohru said while watching the cherry blossoms fall. Each one was unique in it's own way. Tohru reached her hand out, and a little pink cherry blossom landed on the palm of her hand. Tohru smiled. The school bell rang and Tohru looked up. "A-AH! We are going to be late! Lets go!" Tohru ran as fast as she could, clenching onto the cherry blossom and not wanting to let it go.

Tohru Honda sat in class staring at the wrinkled cherry blossom that laid gently on her desk. Tohru looked out the window. She watched the clouds as they slowly passed. _"Tohru look! That cloud looks like a bird!" "Haha, it does Mom!" _Tohru closed her eyes and thought. _I'm sorry Mom. I really am. Its my fault. I should have gotten up earlier and said "Be safe!" This is all my fault. _Tohru opened her eyes and a tear fell. Hana observed this. "Arisa...Somethings wrong with Tohru. Her waves...They aren't happy ones." "What do you mean Hana?" Arisa said in confusion. "Did you forget?" "Forget what?" "Today...Do you remember what today is?" Arisa sat there in thought. Then her eyes widened. Today...Today was the anniversary of Kyoko's death. Today was that awful day that Kyoko got into a car crash. "Today is Kyoko's death anniversary...It's been three years now, hasn't it?" "Yes." Hana said looking at Tohru. "That explains..." Arisa said, "That explains all of the Mom stuff today." Hana shook her head in response. "Maybe...Maybe we should go to the grave. Maybe Tohru wants to say a few words." "Okay, lets go after school." "Okay."

Tohru opened her locker, and there, on the right side, was a picture of her mother. Tohru observed the picture carefully. She looked the same as she did before she died. Tohru looked down. _"Tohru...Just be yourself, and you'll be fine."_ Tohru looked up and smiled, with tears falling gracefully down her face. It was nice to hear her mother say that every once in a while. _You always did know how to make things better Mom. _Tohru thought. Tohru looked back at the picture, smiled, and said, "I love you Mom." And with that, she skipped to class, just being herself...Just being Tohru Honda.

Arisa and Hana walked towards Kyo and Yuki Sohma. As usual the two were fighting. "Hey, Hey, break it up you two!" "Well this damn rat started it by calling me stupid!" the orange haired boy said. "Well maybe if you didn't act stupid I wouldn't be calling you stupid, stupid." "I SWEAR EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH IT PISSES ME OFF!" "Guys, guys!" Arisa said, "Will you guys quit it already?!" "Shut up Yankee!" Kyo said, a little pissed off still. "Why you little..." Arisa grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt and raised her fist. "HEY!" Hana shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Arisa, we came here for a reason..." "Oh yeah...But don't think this fight is over carrot top!" Kyo glared at that comment. "Its about Tohru." Kyo's expression went from glaring to wide eyed. "Whats wrong?" "Its Kyoko's death anniversary." Kyo looked down. He remembered that day clearly. _I remember the first time I met Kyoko. I was sitting near the Honda house. Then Kyoko came up and started talking to me. She was telling me a bunch of things, including everything about Tohru. She told me how strong Tohru was, and that she was a kindhearted girl. Haha, you didn't lie Kyoko. I would keep a close watch on Tohru. I cared for her oh so much after you told me about her. I remember that one day Tohru got lost. I searched everywhere for her that day. Then...That day happened. You died Kyoko. _Kyo closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly. "What about the death anniversary?" Arisa looked at Kyo in curiousity and said, "We were planning a 'get together' at the grave today, and we were intrested on seeing if you two would join us." "Yeah...I'll be there." Kyo said. "I'll be there for miss Honda." Yuki replied. Kyo glared at the grey haired boy. Kyo then thought..._"Kyo...I'll never forgive you...I'll never forgive you if you don't keep your promise to protect Tohru." I'm promise Kyoko...I promise to protect Tohru for as long as me and her shall both live. _"What time should we go?" Kyo said. He didn't care if the rat was going...Just as long as he kept his promise to Kyoko and protected Tohru, he was okay. "After school...We go straight after school." "Okay. See ya there." The bell had rung. Kyo grabbed his stuff and walked towards the school. _"I'll never forgive you if you don't keep your promise to protect Tohru..." I promise Kyoko...I promise._

School was over for the day. There, outside the school, stood Tohru Honda. A breeze twirled around her and she laughed as it happened. "Was that a hug Mom?" Tohru twirled around in the breeze. She felt as if her mom were hugging her and holding her tight. She smiled. "Thanks mom." Tohru started walking home. "Tohru! Wait!" Tohru turned around to find her best friends, Arisa and Hana, trying to catch her. "Oh, hey guys!" "Tohru...we want you to come somewhere with us." "B-But I have tons of homework! And-" "Please Tohru." "O-Okay." Tohru said confused, then she started to follow her friends.

Arisa had her hands over Tohru's eyes so Tohru couldn't see where they were going. Hana watched as Arisa brought Tohru closer to Kyoko's grave. Arisa slowly removed her hands from Tohru's face. Tohru opened her eyes. Tears began to form. She looked all around her. There, at her mother's grave, stood Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, and Hana. She smiled, and tears fell. "We thought you'd like to say a few words Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling sweetly. Tohru nodded her head, and stepped closer to her Mom's grave. "Hey Mom. Its been a while." Tohru could already feel the tears in her eyes start to form. "I just wanted to say...That I miss you so much. And that...That..." Tears slowly slid down the girls face and fell onto the grave. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mom! Its my fault! I should have gotten up earlier! I should have said 'Be Safe' that morning! I'm sorry Mom!" Tohru burst into tears. She hugged the grave as tight as she could. As she did that, the image of her mother crossed her mind, and she cried harder. Tears came to everyone's eyes, even Kyo's. Tohru stood back and whiped her tears. Arisa and Hana gave her a hug, and held her close. "It's going to be okay Tohru." They said. Arisa looked at her watch. "Woah. Time to go Hana. It's getting late!" Hana and Arisa grabbed their bags and headed home, while Yuki went back to school for student counciling. Kyo and Tohru were the only two left at the grave of Kyoko. Kyo looked at Tohru. "She must have been a great mother." "Yeah, she was the best! She understood children so well." Kyo knew that. She treated him like her son, and thats one of the things he liked about Kyoko. "You're so much like your mother." he said smiling. Tohru looked at him and smiled too. Kyo loved her smile. He loved everything about her. Kyo got closer to Tohru. He looked deeply into those deep blue eyes. Then, he hugged her. Tohru's eyes widened, and she hugged him back. A poof of orange dust covered them. Kyo, now in cat form, said, "Come on Tohru. Lets go home." Tohru grabbed her's and Kyo's stuff and headed home, with a little orange cat walking beside her. _Kyoko, if you can hear me...I'll make sure to make Tohru happy...I'll take her out tomorrow night...I promise Kyoko...I'll protect Tohru._ And as they walked home, you could hear the wind whisper, "Thanks Kyo."

**(Well guys thats chapter one! :D I really hope you guys like it! I know Kyo is a little softy in this right now, but I'll do my best to fix it xD I shall write another chapter soon! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
